


Snot rocket

by TyrantTirade



Series: Biggie and smols [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caretaking, Daddy Kink, Hand Feeding, Infantilism, M/M, Medicinal Drug Use, Non-Sexual Age Play, Schmoop, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrantTirade/pseuds/TyrantTirade
Summary: All Steve can hear throughout their apartment is sneezing. A persistent achoo-achoo-achoo, with a few sniffles or a groan in between





	Snot rocket

**Author's Note:**

> Id put this in the chaptered fic sugarpeas but this one i did for the kink bingo, covering infantilism and sneezing. That being said tho, this isnt explicitly kink and this verse will never be kink its regression which is a mostly coping mechanism. However for simplicities sake, its a kink bingo fic.
> 
> If you havent read the fic in the series or any other age regression fics then as a disclaimer this is age regression so steve treats Bucky like a baby but he is a fully grown fully consenting adult. If thats not your cup then dont read this.

All Steve can hear throughout their apartment is sneezing. A persistent achoo-achoo-achoo, with a few sniffles or a groan in between. 

The first thing he thinks is, sick boy needs love. But the second is, sick boy should have told him so he could bring home some things that he needs. 

Steve throws his keys on the hook and his coat on the rack and kicks his shoes off before making his way to their bedroom. 

He can hear Bucky the whole time, sneezing and coughing and sniffling up snot. 

By the time he's at the door Steve is shaking his head, watching Bucky as he wipes his red nose on the back of his hand because he's gross. Cute, but gross. 

“Somebody sounds sick,” Steve says softly, frowning a little. 

Bucky though, sounds so much worse than Steve expected, his voice cracking, scratchy, and wet as he lets out a whimper and a sad, “Yeah.”

Steve's always been protective, even over stupid sickness. So he jumps into, must take care of baby, mode, getting over to the bed where bucky is curled up to check his head, to see if he has a temperature.

He feels warm, Steve notices, just by feeling. 

Bucky groans, grabbing for Steve's wrist to curl into it like a kitten. 

That makes Steve smile a little despite feeling bad because Bucky feels bad. He hates it.“daddy’ll get you better little boy,” he says, turning to the kitchen to go get what Bucky needs to get better. 

Bucky doesnt get sick often at all. But Steve does, so opening the medicine cabinet, there's a variety of medicines and vitamins and so he grabs a purple box. Some cold and flu medicine that'll help his sniffles and his fever and hopefully get him to sleep quick. Steve knows already that cuddles will be the number two best medicine under that one.

The third best is food. he opens the pantry and grabs out a can of chicken noodle soup. The one where the noodles are shaped like little stars. 

By the time he's got that microwaved up and he's headed back into the room, Bucky is sitting up in bed. Steve's got his hands full, bowl in one, medicine in the other between his fingers, and a sippy cup of blue gatorade. The cup has dinosaurs, its one that Bucky loves, the print on it a little faded from use. Bucky instantly starts grabbing for it when he sees it in Steves hand.

The spout of the cup goes straight into Buckys mouth and Steve sets the bowl down so he can pull out some medicine from its silver foil. Folding it up and then popping them both out. He holds one for bucky to swallow, saying “Open up.”

But Bucky isnt having it, at all. He sucks on the cup, making is squeal and shakes his head. 

“C’mon its just two little pills.” 

“Nu-uh,” bucky hums, still refusing to take the cup out of his mouth, hes muffled into the spout.

“Baby, just-” Steve offers his hand out in Buckys direction, pills on his palm, “c’mon itll help you feel better, you'll go night night.” He tries to make his voice as convincing and as daddy as possible. 

But nope, that doesnt get Bucky letting go either, his eyebrows bunched as he speaks into the sippy cup, “no, no night night.” But his nose crinkles and his eyes do too and sure enough, he sneezes again, right into the cup, nose runny. 

That forces him to pull away, shaking his head like a wet puppy. 

Steve comes to the rescue though, reaching down to grab the box of tissues under Bucky's bedside table. He tosses those down and swipes out a few. 

Buckys all snotty, rubbing his eyes as his nose runs and his cheeks get all red. He's too busy groaning and whining and wont move his hands but Steve wipes around them. He runs the tissues up buckys chin and over his nose until Bucky finally lets go. His arms drop out of the way and steve lifts the folded up tissues to his nose. 

Bucky looks doe-eyed and soft, clearly not feeling good at all, but he blows his nose into the tissue like a good boy. Steve pets his hair back as he pulls the tissue away, saying, “good boy.”

This time Bucky is too tired to fight the medicine, grabbing them off of Steve's hand easily, swallowing them down, before taking his sippy cup back from Steve and sipping that down with a grumpy face before he sets it back on his bedside table.

He groans and drops back onto his pillow, mumbling, “cuddles.”

And, Steve would love to just give him cuddles right now, he'd love to curl up around him but he also knows that his little boy should eat too. So its Steve's turn to shake his head. “You gotta eat a little first okay Buck Buck.”

Bucky scowls but obeys for once, which is surprising since he's usually always a brat. Not that Steve minds, he like Bucky being bratty. But he also like when he listens to him. 

Steve grabs the bowl full of soup, the one with puppies and pawprints on it and offers Bucky a spoonful of star noodles. 

Bucky sniffles once before opening his mouth, his shiny eyes on Steve as he takes a small bite. Steve gives him a smile and feeds him more. 

He eats about half the bowl before his nose runs and Steve has to wipe that and by then Bucky is sleepy, whining and dropping down, giving Steve grabby cuddle hands. 

But before he can fully settle in Steve knows the one last thing he needs to get better. Steve walks to Buckys dresser, bottom drawer and searches, shuffling clothes around until he finds what hes looking for. 

Bucky smiles when steve holds it up, rubbing his eyes and says, “mickey.”

Because Steve knows that the Mickey mouse onesie has magical healing powers. Last time he was sick he had to wear it. Even when he's hot he keeps it on, just unzips it some. 

He undresses Bucky quickly before tugging the onesie onto him, one foot at a time and then zips it up. Bucky smiles as he kicks his feet around a little. The medicine must have worked because his fever feels down and he's yawning and slightly less sniffly.

Steve crawls into bed beside him, pulling him in close and kissing his red cheek. “Night night little one,” he says, hoping that by morning he'll be better.

Bucky curks into him tightly, his voice scratchy as he whispers, “Night night daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heres my [tumblr](http://www.tyranttirade.tumblr.com)
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
